fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Ochtenddauws Teken: Proloog
Fretneus keek naar de sterren, ze zou dadelijk vertrekken naar de Maanpoel. Weer zo’n lange tocht. Mijn poten kunnen dit niet meer aan! ''Fretneus was al een oude poes. Door de Grote Oorlog had ze al veel dood meegemaakt. Ze is de oudste van haar Clan, misschien wel van elke Clan, en ze weet dat ze binnenkort toch echt een leerling moet nemen, voordat het te laat is en dan zit haar Clan, de DonderClan, zonder medicijnkat! Ze sorteerde nog even de laatste kruiden die ze had verzameld. Het was de laatste maan van Groenblad dus had ze alvast veel kruiden verzameld, voordat die zouden gaan afsterven door de kou. Of ze kan ze niet vinden tussen alle bladeren. Ze ging ook nog even naar de kraamkamer, om te kijken of alles goed ging daar. Ze keek naar de twee kits die daar al lekker tegen hun moeder aan lagen te slapen. Ze had drie keuzes: Ze kon Musvleugels jong als haar leerling nemen, Stekelkit, maar die zag ze toch meer als krijger. De tweede keuze was Vonkspikkels kit, Ochtendkit die nog niet zo lang geleden was geboren of ze kon wachten tot Spikkelbloems jongen, die eraan zaten te komen, maar niemand wist dat nog, zelfs Spikkelbloem zelf niet. Ze controleerde of alles in orde was en daarna vertrok ze uit het kamp. Onderweg naar de Maanpoel kwam ze Vlamhart tegen. Ze groette haar en Vlamhart groette haar terug. ‘Zullen we nog op Prooivlucht wachten?’ vroeg ze. Vlamhart schudde haar kop. ‘Ik denk niet dat ze komt, na het gevecht dat onze Clans hadden.’ Fretneus zuchtte. ‘Wanneer zal de Grote Oorlog eindelijk opgelost worden?’ ‘Laten we hopen dat het snel gebeurt! Bladkaal komt steeds dichterbij en als we én doden van de gevechten hebben én doden van de ziektes, dan blijft er dadelijk niemand meer over!’ Fretneus knikte instemmend. ‘De Grote Oorlog wordt nog eens de ondergang van de Clans!’ ‘Gelukkig zijn wij bondgenoten in de strijd!’ Fretneus keek haar knikkend aan. ‘Ja inderdaad, jij en Prooivlucht kunnen ook niet veel met elkaar spreken door de oorlogen en ik en Echostam ook niet! Gelukkig houdt Waaiwind ons bijeen.’ Fretneus gaf een teken met haar staart om te vertrekken. Ze was nog niet eens bij de WindClangrens of ze was al helemaal uitgeput. ''Ik hou dit niet lang meer vol! In de verte zag ze Echostam en Waaiwind al. Geen van ons drieën heeft een leerling en allemaal hebben we er eentje nodig. Dadelijk zijn we allemaal dood! Wie zal de Clans dan moeten genezen? Snel waaide de gedachten weer weg. Natuurlijk laat de SterrenClan ons niks overkomen! Ze naderde de medicijnkatten van de WindClan en RivierClan. ‘Is Prooivlucht niet komen opdagen?’ vroeg Waaiwind. Fretneus schudde haar kop. ‘Vlamhart zegt dat ze waarschijnlijk de gewonden van hun laatste gevecht nog moet genezen.’ Waaiwind knikte begrijpend. ‘Dat snap ik,’ zuchtte ze. Zoekend naar een onderwerp om over te praten vroeg ze: ‘En nog nieuws?’ Vlamhart knikte. ‘Helaas is Vissenvacht gestorven in het gevecht.’ Vlamhart boog haar kop droevig. De Clans houden helemaal geen rekening meer met elkaar door die stomme oorlog! ''Aangezien de Clans zo boos op elkaar waren, hadden ze de krijgscode genegeerd en vielen er veel doden binnen de Clans. De SterrenClan was woest, maar ze wisten dat de Clans hiervan zouden leren en hebben daardoor niet ingegrepen, maar Fretneus vond dat het nu wel erg lang duurde. ‘Ook,’ ging Vlamhart verder, ‘is Boomster een leven verloren. Gelukkig heb ik ook nog goed nieuws: Beekstroom is bevallen van Druppelkit en Blauwkit.’ ‘Ahh,’ mauwde Waaiwind blij, ‘nieuw leven is altijd welkom, zeker in deze tijden.’ De anderen medicijnkatten knikte instemmend. Echostam nam het woord: ‘Helaas moet ik melden dat Brieswind dood is.’ Fretneus boog haar hoofd bedroefd. Brieswind was een gerespecteerde krijger en had nog glorieuze toekomst tegemoet kunnen komen. Hij verdiende het niet. Niemand verdient het! ‘Maar,’ ging Echostam verder, ‘Witbes kan elk moment gaan bevallen en ik heb gevoel in buik dat haar kit misschien wel mijn leerling zou kunnen worden!’ Waaiwind sprong op. ‘Dat is geweldig nieuws!’ Echostam knikte instemmend. Daarna was Waaiwind. ‘Ik heb sinds kort een nieuwe leerling, Rietpoot, hij is een veel belovende medicijnkat en ik heb er alle vertrouwen in dat het hem gaat lukken! Hij heeft nog geen contact gehad met de SterrenClan, ik was eigenlijk van plan om dat vanavond te doen, maar hij was erg moe en kon niet wachten om alles te vertellen aan zijn broertje, Eendenpoot. Toen ik hem wilde gaan halen om mee te gaan naar de Maanpoel lag hij al diep te slapen en ik heb besloten om hem maar zo te laten.’ Fretneus knikte. ‘Dat is goed, een leerling heeft zijn rust goed nodig, zeker die van een medicijnkat, die moet heel veel in een keer opslaan in zijn hoofd en onthouden.’ Waaiwind knikte. ‘En nog meer goed nieuws: Hertenweide en Witwolk zijn naar de kraamkamer vertrokken, dus het ziet er goed uit voor de RiverClan.’ Fretneus voelde een prikkel van irritatie. ''Waarom moet ze nou per se doen alsof alles zo goed is en dat de RivierClan beter en sterker is dan de andere Clans? Voordat Waaiwind nog wat kon zeggen nam Fretneus gauw het woord. Nu krijgt ze het terug ook! ‘Dat is inderdaad goed nieuws! Ook in de DonderClan gaat het goed. Vonkspikkel is twee zonsopgangen geleden bevallen van Ochtendkit en Spikkelbloem ga ik binnenkort vertellen dat ze ook naar de kraamkamer mag vertrekken!’ Vlamhart keek haar blij aan, maar er was ook zorg in haar ogen. ‘Het is fijn dat er ook nog wat goeds gebeurt!’ mauwde ze. Fretneus knikte. ‘En zo is dat!’ Intussen waren ze aangekomen bij de Maanpoel. Fretneus tikte met haar neus het water aan en plotseling was ze in de SterrenClan. Er kwam een kat naar haar toegetrippeld. ‘Gegroet Fretneus,’ mauwde de kat. Het was een poes. ‘Gegroet Elzenbloem,’ mauwde Fretneus met een knikje. ‘Het wordt hoog nodig tijd dat jij een leerling krijgt.’ Fretneus knikte. ‘Dat ben ik helemaal met jou eens! Maar wie? Stekelkit of Ochtendkit? Of Spikkelbloems kits?’ Elzenbloem zei niks. Haar ogen verduisterde. ‘Jouw antwoord zal gewikkeld zijn in water.’ Fretneus keek haar verbaasd aan. ‘Wat heb ik daar nou weer aan?!’ mauwde ze boos. Elzenbloem reageerde niet meer. ‘Hallo? Elzenbloem! Kan je me niet gewoon vertellen wie het is?’ Maar Fretneus wist het antwoord al. Waarom moet die stomme SterrenClan toch altijd in raadsels praten? Categorie:Lotsbestemming Categorie:Lotsbestemming: hoofdstukken Categorie:Ochtenddauws Teken Categorie:Ochtenddauws Teken: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal